Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 2
Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 2 is the fourteenth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Lilo and Stitch: The Series. Summary With only 6 hours, The Data Squad Rangers along with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon must rescue Stitch before being delivered to Dr. Hamsterviel. Plot A plan to save Stitch/6 Hours before destinations were set Just as the destinations of Dr. Hamsterviel's ship was set in 6 hours, He makes his victory and heading to Outer Space. Robbie's great idea/Making a promise for Lilo and Yuna Everyone were worried about Stitch who was kidnapped by Hämsterviel, however, Robbie came up with an idea of saving Stitch as Spike, Sonic, Sora, Angel, Sparky, Melty, Link, Morpholomew and Swapper decided to help him. However, Robbie made a promise to Lilo and Yuna they'd bring Stitch back home. The Ultimate Space Chase on Jumba's ship/ Tracing the signal From inside the forest, Robbie, Spike, Sonic, Sora and the other experiments were about to head to Jumba's ship. Soon, Sora traced the signal for Stitch's capture pod. Following Hamsterviel's pod/Sneaking inside undetected As they went straight into space, Angel can see the pod heading towards Hamsterviel's Ship. Soon, Robbie and the others wend inside undetected with the ship loosing the signals. Stopping Hamsterviel from destroying Stitch/Spike rescues Stitch From inside Hamsterviel's ship, Stitch was held captive at the Lab where he will be sliced in half. But suddenly, Spike secretly cut the wires and contacted the Grand Councilwoman and her guards and captured Dr. Hamsterviel. Cobra Bubbles made contact with Robbie/Returning to Earth with Stitch Back on Earth, Cobra Bubbles made contact with Robbie about Stitch. At last, Robbie, Spike, Sonic, Sora and the other experiments returned to earth with Stitch safe and sound. A Giant Spaceship approaches/Meeting the Grand Councilwoman As they were retuning to Earth, A Giant Spaceship approaches in a nick of time. And out of the ship, The Grand Councilwoman appeared with a few guards with Hamsterviel held captive. Explaining about the Dark Warrior/The Hawaiian destruction And since then, Robbie was concerned about Emerl becoming the Dark Warrior. Then, He explained to the Grand Councilwoman about the Hawaiian destruction he's bringing. Nani trusts Robbie and his friends for Lilo/Yuna's grandma trusts them So as they came back to Earth, Everyone were very pleased to see them especially Lilo and Yuna. Lilo explained why she and Yuna trusted Robbie and his friends, Nani and Yuna's grandmother trusts them too. Arriving at the volcano/Tyring to stop the eruption But then, They've came towards the volcano. It took a while, But they managed to stop the eruption. Meeting with Pit/The Birth of the Cutie Mark Data Squad Rangers Until, Pit arrived to see everyone. Then, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appeared as the new Cutie Mark Data Squad Rangers. Data Squad and Star Force Team Up/Egg-Tiki got bigger and badder And now, The Data Squad, Star Force Rangers and the other heroes begin their Team Up against Egg-Tiki as the Crusader Rangers took him down with their new weapons. Suddenly, Dr. Eggman used the Magna Beam and made him bigger and badder then he was before. A new Megazord for the Crusaders/Eliminating Egg-Tiki Then, The Power Rangers activated their Cyber Delta, Platinum Warrior and Crimson Guardian Megazords. Just then, The Crusader had their own Zords and formed their Crusader Megazord. As the Megazord Battle goes one, The Power Rangers finally defeated Egg-Tiki. The Power of Friendship/Remembering Ohana But at moment, Everyone had to stop the volcano and gone to their Harmony Force D.N.A. Mode and fought the Dark Warrior. As he retreated, The volcano has been stopped and the everyone remembered Ohana as a sign of good friends and family. The Luau Celebration begins/Something about the Dark Warrior After the great battle, Everyone had a Luau Celebration and Robbie and his friends welcomed Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to their team and Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were very proud of the young crusaders. As for Robbie, He was beginning to wonder about who was the Dark Warrior. Rangers Other Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers D.N.A. Ranger Mode Space Rangers Harmony Force Rival Rangers Heroes Power Rangers Star Force D.I.C.E. Team The Witchlings Miraculous Team The Pretty Cures Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Motherboard, Scanner, Widget & Wanda *Tikki & Plag *Mepple, Mipple, Porun & Lulun *Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Kijimuna, Jumba, Pleakley, Angel, Captain Gantu, Chopsuey, Evile, Leroy & Reuben Jumbaa's Experiments *Sparky (Experiment 221) *Melty (Experiment 228) *Link (Experiment 251) *Morpholomew (Experiment 316) *Swapper (Experiment 355) Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor & Dean Cadence *Minty, Moon Dancer, Cotton Candy, Derpy Hooves, Lyra Heartstrings, Toola Roola, Wysteria & Sky Wishes *Nani, Grandma, David, Keoni, Victoria, Moses, Cobra Bubbles, Grand Council Woman, Mertle, Elena, Teresa, Yuki, Penny, Sasha, Tigerlily, Hiroman & Jessica *Flurry Heart *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Trixie Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Dr. Hämsterviel *Delia Songs #Lilo & Stitch Intro #Candy Candy - New Version #The Door of Happiness #Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride #Where Dreams Begin #If This is a Dream, Don't Wake Me #Ashita ga Suki #Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (Jump5) Trivia *This episode is a reference by Candy Candy Movie (1992) and Unico Black Cloud and White Feather. *The Pretty Cures has a decision for Hannah's Grandmother that they will go to Hawaii along with their friends the other Heroes. *Dorie uses magic to give them a Hawaii Food. *Marinette reads a book about Stitch is a blue fluffy guy and that she likes him. *It marks the full appearance of the Cutie Mark Rangers. Transcript *Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 2 Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5